The present invention relates generally to systems for constructing trellis systems for vineyards, and, more particularly, to a system of devices for engaging, retaining and tensioning lengths of wire used in forming the wire matrix indigenous to trellis systems especially constructed to train and implement the growing and harvesting of vine fruit.
1. Field of the Invention
Vine fruit such as grapes have been grown and trained on trellis structures for decades. In the heretofore typical case, wooden posts, or stakes, are driven into the ground, and a cross arm is nailed to the post near the top thereof. The posts are arranged in rows, and each row is (now) spaced from its adjacent row by a distance sufficient to permit mechanized equipment, such as a tractor, to operate between rows. The same spacing also provides easy access to the vines for workers who prune, train the vines and pick the fruit.
More recently, the use of steel posts has become popular. The steel posts do not rot below the soil line, and they do not break off under loading, which increases as the fruit develops and matures. Thus, while the steel posts cost more than wooden posts, maintenance is materially reduced, and utility enhanced.
Is not realistic, however, to drive a nail or a staple into a steel post in order to secure trellis wires to them or the cross arms attached to them. It is workable, but impractical to attempt to manually tie each wire to a post or cross arm individually and, to some extent, it defeats the purpose of the modern trellis system which is intended to be significantly less labor intensive.
2. Overview of the Prior Art
The system of the present invention has particular, although not exclusive, utility in the novel trellis configuration taught in Parrish et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,214, wherein steel posts and cross arms support trellis wires upon which vines are trained for, inter alia, mechanical harvest.
A form of wire retainer is shown in Pasztor U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,919 as number 7 and is in the nature of a staple. In Boal U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,872 the post is slotted to receive a wire. However, when a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d post is used, slotting such as this would weaken the post and defeat the purpose of its use.
Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,070 suggests the use of retaining hooks 32, 34 and 36, but in Roberts the hooks are integrally formed with the cross beam 12 and would be unsuitable for use in a trellis system such as that for which the present invention is readily adapted. Gailbraith U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,795 suggests straps with slots provided for the receipt of wire, but there remains the very real problem of how to attach these straps to a steel post, such as a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d post.
In truth, the heretofore accepted method of securing wire to a steel post by individually tying the same at each point of connection, appears to be a docile resignation to popular taste, at least until the advent of the present invention.
The present invention comprises a system for establishing a matrix, or trellis, of lengths of wire properly tensioned and positioned to form an efficient vineyard infrastructure for the growing and mechanical harvesting of vine fruit.
As an integral part of the system, there is a set of preformed, relatively resilient, retainers which are capable of holding fast a series of wires to steel posts and including intersecting wires together defining a matrix, so as to establish a trellis system capable of supporting grape vines laden with fruit. The retainers operate in concert with tensioning devices to define the novel system of the present invention.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is a primary purpose of the present invention to accomplish the efficient formation of a trellis system, including steel posts, and particularly xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d posts, in a fast, efficient and inexpensive manner.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a fastener and tensioning system which is capable of being understood and used by the most inexperience worker, to accomplish this and other objectives in a minimum amount of time and hand labor.
It is a further objective to provide a fastener system which permits a quick and easy adjustment of the relative position of wires and posts, both in initial assembly and from to time during the year as the situation demands.
Yet another objective is to provide a capability of providing small adjustments in the tension of wires once joined and/or attached in the intended manner and configuration.
The foregoing, as well as other objectives and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent to one skilled in the art with a reading of the description of a preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawings, wherein: